White Moon
by PrincessKitty-Chan
Summary: The story of continues with Weiss' new location and cover. But will this allow Weiss to dodge their enemies? What else will change with their new lifestyles? Is the life of an assassin really so glamorous?


**Disclaimer:** I only own the box set of the original series of Weiss. The outtakes rock; it was worth buying it just for that, not to mention the hot voice actor interviews, and the awesome series itself.

**Author's notes:** I will add little bits of Japanese here and there, but it shouldn't be enough to confuse people who don't understand the language. Also, the opening and ending of Persia's mission statements will be in Japanese, but that's only because he says the same thing EVERY TIME.

Chapter 1

The door opened with a jingle, signifying a new customer. Youji, wearing a chefís hat and an apron, peered over the counter. "That red hair, those ankles... It's got to be -- Manx!" he exclaimed.

The other three members of Weiss looked up. Omi rushed to the counter. "Manx-san, what are you doing here?"

Manx tossed a red strand of hair to the side as she stepped up to the counter. "Just checking on my boys and how they're doing with their new cafe. I wanted to see how well you all adjusted to your new aliases."

Aya 'hmph'ed. "We were not given new identities; merely a new cover job and new location."

"Still," Omi reasoned, "it's like we've started completely new lives."

"Yeah," agreed Ken. "It took me ages to read up on all the different types of tea, and their health benefits, and everything."

Youji sighed, untying his apron. "I like the flower shop better; it was more romantic."

Manx smiled at them. "Yes, I know. But your enemies were gathering too much information on you. You boys didn't want your friends and loved ones getting hurt, now did you?" She waited for a response, but was warranted none. "Kritiker felt it was for the best if you boys took up in another location with a different occupation; it makes you harder to track."

There was a long moment of silence. 

Finally, Youji spoke up as he approached Manx. "But I've never cooked so much before in my life! I can't begin to tell you the number of tea sandwiches I've been forced to make. I even cut myself," he pouted, pointing to a few bandaged fingers.

"How awful," Manx said halfheartedly.

"Yeah, but I know what you can do to make me feel better," Youji said, putting his arm around her.

"Youji!" Ken exclaimed, abruptly halting the womanizer's actions.

"What?" Youji asked, looking Ken square in the eye. "You got a problem with this?"

Ken seemed surprised by his own actions and stood blinking stupidly for a long moment. "N-no. I... nevermind."

Meanwhile, Manx had managed to squeeze herself out of Youj's grasp. "I have a new mission for you."

In the darkened back room of the cafe, the four Weiss boys sat expectantly on wicker woven chairs, staring at the screen. Youji grumbled as he attempted to fix his position on the uncomfortable furniture.

"Weiss no shokun, misson no hatsureda," the computer generated voice of Persia said. An image of three men of different age groups appeared on the screen. "These three have headed car jacking heists throughout northern Japan for over four years. These thefts have resulted in the deaths of nearly thirty victims. Yami no shiroki karyudo tatchi wo, deny these dark beasts their tomorrows." The screen blinked off as the message ended. The four members of Weiss sat in mild darkness for a moment.

Youji sighed, combing his fingers through his hair. "So, we get moved to a new place, with a new cover, and they give us some mission better suited to the police! I'm offended."

Aya was on his feet in seconds. "I accept the mission," he stated without a second thought.

Omi, who sat backwards on his chair, wrapped his arms around the seat's back. "Northern Japan... thirty deaths..." he thought to himself aloud. "These thieves shouldn't be too difficult to track down." He looked over at Manx, who smiled warmly at him. "I accept, too."

Ken leaned back on his chair, nearly toppling it over. "As long as Omi knows what to do, then I'll come too."

Youji shook his head. "Really, you guys. Sometimes I think you'll accept any mission..."

Manx looked down at her clipboard. "Ah!" she exclaimed. "I think you may want to see who some of their victims are." She reached in and pulled out a handful of pictures.

Youji reached up and grabbed them, taking a quick peek. "Wha-- All these are beautiful women!" His hand balled into a fist. "Those demons must be put to a stop!" Ken rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"So you're all in" Manx asked, although the answer was rather obvious. "Very good. I'll expect a successful report from you,"; Manx said with a wink, before turning and leaving.

Omi immediately rushed to his computer. His fingers played across the keyboard at an inhuman pace. Aya and Ken watched him with mixed surprise.

"It still always fascinates me every time he does that" Ken said, shaking his head.

Aya stepped forward, standing over Omi, to get a better view of the computer screen. "What is your idea?" he broke his usual silence.

";Well, there's got to be a pattern," Omi reasoned. "A large number of the women depicted were wearing polo shirts, which are a foreign fashion for the upper-class. Still more women had lines along their necks from which heavy jewelry hung -- at least, that's what I thought I saw. The pictures were very small, so I'm trying to look up larger screen shots."

Youji stared at the group in mild bemusement. "So you think they target rich women?"

"Rich women who drive alone," Omi explained.

"But don't the wealthy normally have chauffeurs?" Ken asked.

Omi paused for a moment. "Only a minority. But it's highly unlikely to find a person driving alone; you would expect her to have a friend, or her husband in the car with her. And even if they attacked a woman on the off-chance that she was alone, the number of deaths was too high to be coincidence." He rubbed his chin in thought. "Maybe there's a reason why they're driving alone..."

"Do you think he threatens them?" suggested Ken. "You know; scares them into driving alone, so he can get them victimized?"

Omi nodded in thought. "Possibly, but don't you think at least one of them would have reported it to the police?" His eyes grew wide for a moment. "Wait, I"ve got it!" He returned to typing furiously, as pages of information flew by.

The three other members of Weiss traded glances, and two of them shrugged.

---

Meanwhile, at a police station, one officer stood up from behind his counter and reached for his coat.

"Ending for the day, Hiroshi?" another officer with hardened features said.

Hiroshi had the kind of face that always bore a pleasant smile. "Yeah. I have to get back early for the wife and kids. When is your shift over, Tenja?"

"Two hours," the other officer said. He folded his hands before his stony face. "And you won't forget, will you?"

Hiroshi's facial expression darkened. "Of course not. I'll remember to contact you. After all, it's happening tomorrow, right?"

Another officer, this one younger than the others, pulled his chair out from behind the desk. "Tonight? Already? So you have them picked out?"

Tenja glared at him to silence him. "It's never _them__; One at a time. Why else do you think we've been successful so far, Sakuma?"_

"Still," the younger officer said. "It's so soon after the last one. I didn't expect a new one for, you know, a month or so."

Tenja slammed his fists on the desk. "It happens when I say it does! And that's tomorrow, got it?"

Hiroshi abruptly left the station, and Sakuma tried to hide behind his pile of paperwork.

---

The sun rose the next morning, only to fall silently to the darkness of that night. The moon remained hidden, for fear of being seen by the evils this particular night held.

A lone woman drove frantically in her car. She fumbled for the radio, before finally deciding to turn the sound off. Blue and red lights reflected in her rearview mirror, as sirens wailed loudly in her ears.

Pulling over to the side of the road, the woman was greeted by officer Hiroshi.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we recognize your license plate--" he began. 

The woman cut him off. "I just got the call to come to the police station. I'm on my way to the police station now! Why bother pulling me over when we're both going to the same place? I was told I have to pay bail for my husband. Let me go already!" she jabbered on.

A hand clamped down on her door. The hand belonged to Tenja.

Hiroshi smiled politely. "Please, we'd just like you to step out of the car."

"I see no reason to-" the woman began.

"She givin' you a hard time?" Sakuma called as he stepped out of the patrol car.

"Now see here-" she began.

Sakuma cracked his knuckles. "Then maybe we gotta teach the bitch a lesson," he grinned, pulling out his pistol.

Her eyes grew wide in horror. "Wha-- but... I," she cried weakly.

A voice came from above: "Police officers like you are merely wolves in sheep's clothing.";

Ken's bugnuk reflected the streetlights, as the cold metal touched Sakuma's throat. "You trick the law into thinking you're the good guys."

Youji pulled his piano chord taut around Hiroshi's neck. "And you target and trick women!"

"We won't forgive you," Omi said, firing a dart directly into Hiroshi's heart. The man collapsed quietly to the ground, his eyes bulging out. Ken sliced open Sakuma's neck, leaving the man choking for a moment before succumbing to death.

Tenja held his gun up, which clacked awkwardly in his shaking hands. "Wh-wh-who are you people?" he cried, scared for the first time in his life.

Aya jumped down from atop the streetlight, slicing the gun out of Tenja's hand. "We are demons sent to punish those unworthy even of hell." With a quick slice of the sword, Tenja was dead on the ground, lying in a pool of his own blood.

Omi noticed the woman in her car. He approached the vehicle carefully, and peeked inside. The woman sat, trembling in shock, with her mouth poised open in a silent scream.

Omi smiled sadly at her. He proceeded to explain to her the circumstance: "These three officers lured you out on the false idea that your husband was arrested. When you return home, you'll find your husband is safe. These officers wanted you to hurry to your car so that you would be alone when they targeted you." She didn't seem to grasp what he was trying to explain."These are very bad men," he tried.

She stomped on the gas pedal, and accelerated away before Omi could finish explaining. He stared after her with a hurt look on his face. Aya put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Omi asked.

Ken gave him a thumbs-up. "Of course. We saved her life, so she'll be fine"."

"People aren't as unfazed about death as we are," Aya explained.

Youji stretched his arm and let out his bated breath. "I'm glad this is over. I couldn't sleep all last night with the thought of lovely women being targeted by these bastards."

"Then let's go back home," Omi said.

The four men of Weiss walked down the road, silhouetted by the moon which finally ventured to come out.

---  
**Author's notes:** As you can see, so far itís pretty similar to the series Kapitel. So is the next chapter, but that's just to establish myself. The underlying plot will appear in chapter 3. Stay patient! And review!


End file.
